Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front loader mounted to a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A front loader including a pair of left and right main frames, a pair of left and right arms (booms), and a bucket serving as a work implement has conventionally been known. One such front loader is disclosed in US Patent publication No. 2014/0064898.
The front loader includes an indicator device for maintaining a posture of the bucket. The indicator device can indicate that the bucket stays in the same posture with the booms set to be at any height position. An operator operates the front loader while checking the indicator device to move the booms upward and downward without changing an angle of the bucket.
The indicator device described in the document only indicates whether the bucket stays in the same posture, that is, whether the bucket is maintained to be in an posture of a predetermined angle, and does not indicate an angle of the bucket relative to the booms. The operator has to check an amount of displacement along an axial direction between a rear end surface of an indicator rod and a rear end surface of a guide tube, to recognize the angle of the bucket or alternatively, the operator has to check the bucket itself. Thus, the indicator device can be regarded as having a configuration of making the operator determine the positional relationship between the each of the rear end surface of the indicator rod and the guide tube, through an operator's perspective to recognize the angle of the bucket. This means that when the indicator device is used, the operator only has own perspective to rely on for accurately determining the angle of the bucket. Thus, visibility of the indicator device has been poor.
Thus, a configuration of achieving high visibility of an angle display device indicating an angle of a work implement of a front loader has been desired.